


理想化恋爱

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 一起买糖吃, 不逆, 同一间病房, 大学生锤X富二代基, 年下操作
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon





	1. Chapter 1

Thor想，起码他错过了那场春季交流会，以正当的，被绝对体谅的借口——一场车祸。  
那个十字路口几乎瘫痪了，除了行人和艰难从缝隙中穿梭的自行车，只有弥漫在腰部上下的飞尘怡然自得的漂浮，在能见到光的地方闪烁着，像所有迪士尼动画片里公主转身时随裙摆摆荡的星纱。Thor迟钝的眨了眨眼睛，一些大颗粒灰尘从睫毛上落进眼睛里，他挤着眼睛咳嗽了两声，面前慢悠悠的飞尘呼的向前涌动，之后又被忙碌的脚步踩碎了轨迹。Thor很快接受到了来自陌生人的帮助，大概有三个人或者四个人，他不太清楚拉着他的腿的是几只手，他下半身有三分之一没有知觉，除此之外他感觉良好，就是有点飘飘然。

“等我说321！”  
Thor听到头顶有人这么喊，他像思考一道数学题那样纠结，才明白他们已经做好准备把他抬出来，从整个头朝下的校车里。

“3，2，1！”  
嚯。Thor诡异的想自己就像一只被偶然打捞上岸的巨型章鱼，他被放在一台略短的担架上，半条小腿都茫然的搭在外面，Thor勉强着侧过脑袋看向他的下半身，担架晃动的幅度没造成太大的麻烦，他还能看清口袋里滑出来一点的手机和大腿外侧已经把丹宁布料染红的伤口，罪魁祸首还待在他身体里，锐利的棱角露在外面。  
“别担心！”  
Thor听到头顶的人这么说，女医生抬着他的担架一角，此刻抽空安抚着他。  
“我感觉还好。”这让他听起来像个疯子，他还挂着一条血淋淋的腿呢，即使他不是什么足球明星或者是长跑冠军，一条腿伤成这样也够他痛苦发疯的了。  
医生没有回答，大概是这样的胡言乱语听得多了，他们正为挤出事故现场抵达救护车而努力，Thor不想再为对方增添什么负担，但还是多说了一句：“我的脚趾还能动。”  
“尽量别动。”似乎是觉得Thor尚存理智，医生低下头认真劝告，之后向远处大喊：“校车里面还有伤员！继续派担架过去！”  
接下来他被推上了救护车，车里的医师很快围在他旁边，问他除了大腿还有没有别的伤口，Thor艰难的感受了一下说没有，但是他的胸口被座椅撞到了，呼吸有点疼，医生在听后迅速给他戴上了氧气面罩，这很有作用。Thor察觉到救护车并未行驶，甚至没有关门，他想他们还在等别的‘乘客’，很快的，又一台担架推了上来停在他旁边，Thor机械的转动了一点脖子，能看清那是个男人，身上没多少血但是一条胳膊扭曲在胸前，Thor倒吸冷气，这种画面让他浑身发麻，手臂跟着没由来的发痒。

救护车很快向着医院行驶，用持续的惊人的鸣笛声开路，那比在路边听到的任何一次呼啸而过的声音更振奋精神，他们几乎没有停顿，这算是令上班族羡慕但又拒之千里的特权，毕竟当你享受到这项帮助的时候，情况总不会太好。Thor随着汽车驶入弯道向车体墙壁滑动，惯性之后他的脑袋重新转向另一位伤员那里，这次对方已经睁开眼睛，同他一样带着浅绿色的呼吸面罩，他们对视。

“今天真是有点糟，伙计。”Thor先这样说了一句，意在缓解气氛，从现场车体的破碎程度和围观群众数量以及医务人员的焦急状态来看，他们两个的伤势算是不幸中的万幸。

但Thor没有得到回应，对方显然在他主动搭腔的时候愣了一下，应该是认为此刻并不是适合交流的好时机或者地点，男人抿起了嘴巴，眉头不因为疼痛而轻微蹙起，随后重新摆正脑袋望向车顶。

这倒无所谓，Thor并不因为这点事就觉得尴尬或者被忽视什么的，他现在可没空因为一点小事而耿耿于怀，他试着去回忆事故发生的原因，让自己重新置身于校车中部靠窗的位置，他的身边是高年级的学长，前面是同班的女同学，大家都在整理着关于自身成就和见闻的书面资料，好在交流会上不至于轻易甘拜下风，他因为紧张的气氛也跟着像模像样的抖抖纸张，附近的人会快速扫视他的页数多少，这非常无聊，所以他很快放弃了这么做，转而登陆twitter浏览动态，之后接到了来自母亲的skype，短暂问候之后他重新把手机收回了口袋，这让他得以亲眼目睹了事故发生的时刻。当时他们正处在一个十字路口等红灯，在绿灯亮起时司机很快踩下了油门，但在这时候一辆的士从右侧飞速驶出，大概是为了抢夺变灯前的最后一秒，他们的司机立刻打转了方向盘，但显然危急时刻无法保证力度，他们在几乎把脏器甩出的旋转中又撞上了身后的汽车，惯性使然校车整个翻滚，最后以头朝下的姿势停了下来。

哎，希望他的同学们都好。Thor如此祷告，在翻车后他听到有人中气十足的询问大家还好吗，车内陆陆续续回应还活着，那人让每个人检查身边有没有重伤患者，得到的答案是都还要力气谩骂和呻吟。

 

救护车在一段时间后停下，车门被迅速打开，他看到旁边男人的担架被拉出他紧随其后，有三个医护人员在旁边陪着他，两个负责推动担架，另一个负责记录他的伤情，那人避开了他明显受伤的腿部，在胸口和关节处轻轻按压询问是否疼痛，之后问他是否对某种药剂过敏以及以往是否经历过大型手术，得到否定答案之后离开了他的担架向前跑去跟医生说明情况。

在这之后的事情不值得多加赘述，他在进入手术室之后很快吸入了麻醉，迷迷糊糊的时候听到了裤子被剪开的声音，那是他最喜欢的一条裤子，所以他最后说出的一个字是，操。

 

 

再次醒来的时候Thor不确定是黎明还是黄昏，直到天空持续迅速的降低亮度他才明白要到晚上了，他做了一个深呼吸，然后握握拳头确定双臂没事，扭动脑袋时除了肩膀和背部传来的酸痛也并无大碍，那就只有他的腿了，Thor掀开被子向下看去，看到大腿处已经得到了专业包扎。

 

“你醒了。”

Thor向门口看去，年轻的小护士正探进脑袋，显然她刚才还有地方要去，但现在决定临时改道看一下Thor的情况。

“我睡了多久？”Thor觉得他还没有十分清醒，说话和动作都有些迟钝。

“三十七个小时。”这话并不来自那位护士小姐，有声音在她开口之前打断了她。Thor望向源头，这才注意到他身侧不是墙而是浅绿色的布帘，声音就从对面传来。

“且呼噜不断。”帘子被拉开。

是那位‘车友’。Thor笑起来，一些巧合让他觉得很有趣，但同时又因为对方的话有些羞愧，如果他不在前一天通宵打游戏的话，他完全能避免打呼噜的情况。

“抱歉啦...”Thor耸了下肩膀，看到对方意义不明的有了一点笑意，不是冷笑但是十分近似，配合着大抵知道来源的浅色黑眼圈，令人毛骨悚然。

“真的很抱歉，先生们，但现在床位紧张，所以...”护士小姐出来缓解气氛。

“谢谢你的再次提醒，亲爱的。”那个男人一瞬间脸上都是柔和的笑意，看起来刚才深受困扰的并不是他。“但烦请你再帮我拿来一些棉球。”

护士小姐微笑着离开，Thor还没来得及把头转向对方那里就听到唰的一声，分割房间的布帘被利落的拉上。

“真的很抱歉，先生，但我保证我不会再打呼噜了。”Thor隔着布帘喊话，他对此有信心，只要作息时间正常他完全能结束这个小小的缺点。

对面依旧没有回应，就像在救护车上时那样的静悄悄，Thor感叹这个男人真如外表一样的冷漠疏离，但是他又突然想起了刚才对方冲着护士微笑的时候，那张脸在当时又意外的温柔亲和起来，毫无矛盾，Thor咋舌，觉得这大概是那双眼睛的功劳，无论是颜色大小还是位置，让男人能轻而易举的在冷漠和温柔之间转换，不过无论是哪种都不耽误他的漂亮就是了。

 

Thor摸向床头的手机，拿到面前才发现屏幕上的玻璃都掉的差不多了，他懊丧地叹了口气，在按响呼叫铃还是自己去前台之间犹豫了一下，最后费劲蹭到了床边，把伤腿先放到了地上，在膝盖弯曲的那一刻他无声落泪。病房里没有摆放轮椅，不过Thor认为自己也不太需要那种郑重其事的辅助工具，他拿起靠在墙边的拐杖，让受伤的右腿尽量远离地面，然后缓慢的离开了病房。

走廊上伤患不多，有主治医生带领着的巡察小队不断出入病房。Thor张望了一下确定服务台大概在左边，他缓慢前进两步才想起来什么事，于是身体后仰看向病房门口的姓名牌，在Thor Odinson下面找到了Loki Laufeyson的名字，Thor没什么恶意的挑挑眉毛，想着没想到除了他，还有别的家庭以这种XXson的姓氏命名。

 

Thor在马上就要抵达转角的地方碰到了先前的护士，他拒绝对方搀扶他回病房的好意，并且表示自己身强力壮之后询问服务台可不可以打电话。

“我要先离开了。珍妮，这位患者要打电话。”

Thor在护士走后才想起来又忘记询问姓名，所以在珍妮微笑的递给他听筒的时候他问珍妮那个护士叫什么名字。

“莱拉莉，她负责你的病房。”珍妮对面前的男人很有好感，只因为对方的礼貌用语以及融化冰川的暖暖笑意。

 

Thor先给Odin拨去电话，他的父亲，但在漫长的等候音之后无人接起，于是他拨通了Frigga的电话，他的母亲，他最不想通知坏消息的好女士。万幸又不幸的是这次电话被很快接起，Frigga在听到他的声音之后不断感谢上帝。Thor在安抚和交代病情之间重复，最后得知他的父母已经从美国坐飞机赶来，现在正在通往这里的火车上。

“总之，别为我担心，妈妈，我只是受了一点小伤。”Thor再一次安慰着他的Frigga，然后看到珍妮用口型表示Thor占用电话的时间过长，有些影响她们的工作。“好了，妈妈，我爱你，注意安全。”

Thor将听筒递回去，一番真诚的感谢之后令珍妮更加喜欢这位住在605的病人。

 

Thor撑着拐杖回到了病房，没想过一推门会看到Loki站在公共方桌前，试图用嘴巴拧开一瓶矿泉水。

Loki愣了一下，神色在尴尬和愤怒之间游移不定，同时又因为被人撞到这幅场景而有些难堪，最后立刻把瓶盖从嘴里拿了出来，举着水瓶就要回到床上。

“我来？”Thor拦住他，然后几乎是单脚跳了过去，震动让他的伤口重新开始发痛，但不成大碍。Thor接过水瓶，或者说从Loki手里拿过水瓶更合适一些，他利落的拧开瓶盖递了回去，然后站在那里等待Loki把瓶子递回再把盖拧上，一切看起来又普通又尴尬。

他们在这点小事之后就各自回到了自己的床铺，隔着那层布帘Thor仿佛再一次感知不到Loki的存在，他躺在床上，脑袋里空空一片，于是开始重放刚才的片段，他跟Loki站在桌子前，他稍微俯视对方，头顶的白炽灯令Loki的睫毛投下一层暗影，鼻梁的影子盖上了嘴巴。Thor向后撸了一把自己的头发，第一次有点执着于Loki对他的态度，虽然刚才Loki对他说了多谢，但连一点微笑都没有，不是说他强迫别人必须热情友好，只是他希望，他希望Loki能跟他有所交流。

之后也没有发生什么特别的事，医生护士进来详细询问了一下他们的状况，走后不久病房里就集体熄灯，Thor担心再等下去Loki也许会睡着，所以他立刻坐起来，没什么意义的轻轻拉开了一点布帘，大约能露出Loki的半个脑袋。

“什么事？”Loki有些不明白。

“如果你需要喝水，或者是需要任何帮助，我非常乐意效劳。”说完，Thor匆忙的配上了笑容。他不明白自己为什么要拉开帘子，Loki对自我领地的保护意识可以说是非常明确了，他现在简直是在给自己帮倒忙。

“好吧，多谢。”Loki有些惊愕的抬起了眉毛，随后大方的弯起了嘴角。

Thor躺回床上，像是小孩一样的立刻闭上眼睛假装睡觉，他等待着布帘拉上的声音，等待着Loki的呼吸声再次被隔绝到房间另一侧，但是直到他真的睡着，身边除了平缓的呼吸声没有再多的动静了。


	2. Chapter 2

最初Loki以为Thor是那个愚蠢的出租车司机，直到离开手术室被护士推回病房时，看到Thor躺在外侧的病床上昏睡，被子老老实实的盖在肩膀上，他看着对方满脸的胶原蛋白，面色红润到看不出前一天刚经历了大事故，他才想到Thor大概是校车里麻烦的小鬼。

护士帮他躺上病床之后没有立刻离开，转身去查看Thor的液瓶余量以及记录测量仪上的数据，Loki没有专门去留心这些，他只是在等待护士离开，关上门，把溜进房间的灯光关到外面去，好让他放松的偷偷去看房间里的另一个人。

“好好休息。”莱拉莉出门前对Loki小声嘱咐，走廊有推车经过，动静差点掩埋了她的声音。

Loki冲着门口点头，他甚至调整了一下姿势看上去要在床上安安分分睡一觉。等到莱拉莉走出视线范围，Loki又等了一会确定她不会折返，按照他先前想好的，他可以去看看Thor了，也许是样貌吸引，或者纯粹是样貌吸引，他想要靠近一个学生，一个鲁莽的，说不准愚蠢的，但肯定热情的学生。Loki从床上坐起来，他被撞伤的地方挺多，能听到自己几处骨头发出老化一样的响声，配合脖颈及腰侧的酸痛，他坐起来的时候舒了一口气，之后又皱着眉才让自己站在地上，走路时膝盖的疼痛不亚于肩膀，他得多花费点力气才不至于让自己发出太大的脚步声，Thor就在面前。

样貌非凡，没有因为仔细审视而大打折扣。Loki居高临下的看着对方，年纪？大概不会相差太多，虽然他离开学校已经有几年，但在校时他有过两次跳级。

旁边就有一把椅子，挨着床头柜，边角的白色油漆有些剥落但不影响使用，可Loki就是站在那里俯视着Thor，他的影子压上了对方的胸口，Thor甚至有意识般的发出了一声梦呓，Loki从床边离开，他拉上了隔断空间的布帘，他想要想些自己的事，没有别的事物分散注意力。

搭在胸前的手臂一直都在隐隐作痛，Loki知道等待愈合时的发痒会更痛苦，他把枕头立起来，让自己靠在上面的时候能有一个柔软的支撑。他的手机和钱包好好的放在旁边的柜子上，看上去没什么问题，Loki拿过手机，按向控制键后屏幕亮起，时间与日期下面是成堆的消息，期间夹杂着一条实时新闻推送，正是他有幸参与的那场车祸，他点开新闻，篇幅分布均匀写了事件发生的原因和经过，对伤亡情况做了总结，最后还留下一丁点空间调侃他所驾驶的跑车损毁严重，在关键时刻没有表现出合格的抗撞击能力。

白痴。Loki关闭了网页，希望这些没什么智慧的调侃就说到这里，记者们别发挥八卦精神去扒车主人是谁，虽然他们对于豪车事故常常这么做，好像有钱人比起庆幸劫后余生更应该先被调侃一下才对。

Loki看了看这段时间的未接来电，大多是下属和合作公司的下属，简讯也不外乎就是电话不通之后的联系，永远关于生意，无休无止的面谈和酒局，当然他早已经习惯这样的日子，甚至这根本就是他自己的选择，一头扎进忙碌无休的商业竞争，周旋于尔虞我诈之中，应付满是谎言的卑劣手段，其中大多出自他手，总之，对他而言，这是值得享受的生活。

不，现在要改改这句话。Loki熄灭了屏幕，虽然很快因为来电屏幕再次长久的亮起，他望着天花板，全身都像被啃咬似的隐隐作痛，他在手术台上睡得时间比他这两天加起来都多，现在他躺在这，耳朵里听不见电脑或者手机接连不断的呼叫，只有一个男孩缓慢平和的呼吸声，他想，对他而言，这曾经是值得享受的生活，也许这样想不太负责任，但是从没什么能让他束手束脚，即使走到现在，所做的一切都是因为他想，他乐意。所以，现在他突然不想，不乐意了，甭管他的商业版图铺的有多大，天价合约向他招手还是作别，他都不想做了，累了，烦了，反正不想做了，麻烦事就让他的员工去搞定，高价请来的秘书也不是吃干饭的，总之他要挂牌停业了。

虽然美好的氛围止于Thor在半夜突然响起的呼噜声。

 

 

Thor早就想到Loki是倒霉的第三辆车的车主，但他不知道Loki开的是一辆法拉利。

“我打算去买点零食，你要买些什么吗？”Thor绕过帘子站在Loki的床脚，Loki已经在那里发呆一个多小时了，Thor想对方大概是为事故后续所要赔偿和修缮而烦恼，他不清楚校车把Loki的车撞成了什么样子，但想见情况不会太好。

“不了，谢谢。”

“饮料呢？”

Loki看了一眼空空的桌子，Thor捕捉到了这点，所以添了一句：“或者你自己去看看想要什么？”

 

他们两个一起离开病房，珍妮抱着一摞病例从对面走来，Thor笑着和她打招呼。

“别走太远，一会要查房。”珍妮塞了一块巧克力进Thor的口袋。

“我们就去楼下看看。”

Loki不太确信楼下有超市，当然他根本没想过Thor买东西的地方指的是自动贩卖机。

“你就是说到这里买？”Loki看了一眼玻璃内五颜六色的包装，大多数都是小孩喜欢的糖果和泡芙，但显然，Thor也喜欢这些。

“这里种类齐全。”Thor凑近一些，看到矿泉水还有两瓶库存，他指指那里说：“都帮你买下？”

Loki点点头，自然的接过Thor递来的拐杖，看着对方一遍默念商品序号一遍摸向口袋。

“操。”Thor想告诉Loki自己忘记带钱了，转头时正看到Loki晃了晃手里的钱包。

“我会还的。”Thor有些尴尬的接过钱包。

Loki摆弄着手里的拐杖，整个人撑在上面凑近玻璃：“不用那么麻烦，再帮我买点这个，这个，还有这个。”

“吃过多甜食对伤口复原有帮助吗？”

“我相信有。”

“那咱们可以再买两包M豆。”Thor继续在键盘上敲击。

等到他们离开贩卖机时收获颇丰，病号服上的口袋不堪重用没能装下多少，鉴于Thor走路要依靠拐杖，所以剩余的零食都由Loki抱在怀里，那只挂在胸前的石膏手很有帮助。

在电梯上行的时候，Thor打开了一包软糖，因为不断有人进出的缘故，十层的距离所耗时长要比一般的地方久一些。

“好像有很多味道。”Thor边说边给Loki递去一颗。

Loki没想过这种情况，他去吃别人递来的糖果什么的，尤其是对方还是个比他年纪小的男孩，他看过去，Thor似乎没注意到这点，他正低头去看包装里剩余的软糖，大概是在看还有些什么口味，之后因为悬空的手臂一直没有得到反应，他下意识的就要看过去，Loki只能立刻咬走了他手里的软糖，这时候Thor也感觉有点不对劲，但他们都没说。

 

零食被放在了公用的餐桌上，Thor帮Loki拧开了瓶盖之后他们默契的躺回了各自的床上。帘子还维持着昨天晚上被拉开的模样，Thor尽量不要习惯性的偏头看向Loki的床，他撕开一包薯片分散注意力，之后真的被薯片拿去了全部精神，这归于训练开始后他不能接触这些垃圾食品，冰球在某种程度上带走了他的快乐。但现在，完全不用担心，参加夏季交流赛是没什么可能了，他不如放弃自怨自艾趁难得的机会重温一下他的旧爱，噢他绝不是吃不了苦或者是多么的没有意志力，他只是想休息休息，在冰球从小开始占据了他大部分人生之后，他偶尔想要休息休息。

 

奥丁和弗利嘉在一点左右来到医院，Loki在离开病房的时候跟他们简单打了招呼。

“你要去干什么？”

Loki有些诧异的在门口停下，不明白Thor为什么要关心他的去向，尤其是在父母在场的情况下，搞得他像一个临阵脱逃的...随便什么。

“我当然也有自己的事做。”Loki随便丢了一句，虽然显得有些冷漠但是没对房间里的三个人有太大影响。

 

Thor不确定Loki是不是有些不高兴，毕竟他们住院也有几天了，但是他从没听到Loki打电话或者是有人来探病。

弗利嘉买来了很多东西，并且一再声明自己要留在这里照顾他，奥丁要理智的多，他拿来病例板看了看，几分钟之后因为看不懂上面的天书而出去请教护士，了解到Thor已经安全度过了感染期时彻底放心。

“您就放心回家。”Thor跟奥丁意见一致，认为没必要花时间陪他在医院耗费时间。

“Thor Odinson，你现在可是重伤了！你可是个运动员！”弗利嘉抹了眼泪愤愤的说。

“医生都说半年就会完全康复的，对以后没什么影响。”Thor再三保证。

弗利嘉仍然固执的想要留下来，但是作为中学老师请长假也不是什么方便的事情，最后在Thor的大力劝说以及奥丁严辞命令Thor必须每天汇报情况之后，弗利嘉同意先回家。

“但是出院的时候你要告诉我。”

“我保证，妈妈。”

“跟你的朋友一起吃。”弗利嘉拿出两块蛋糕，她以为Loki是Thor的同学。“他看起来没什么精神。”

“我会的。”Thor亲吻弗利嘉的脸颊。

 

 

Loki回到病房的时候发现Thor的父母已经离开了，而Thor正坐在公共餐桌旁边。

“你回来真晚。”

“噢，不好意思，我忘记我们有门禁了。”Loki翻了个白眼打算绕过Thor到自己床上，但他经过时被对方拉住了手腕。

“椅子我已经帮你搬来了，等你一起吃。”

“等我？”

“对，等你。”Thor轻轻推了推对面的蛋糕。

Loki没那么果断的直接坐下去，他抿着嘴思考了一下才迟疑的坐到椅子上。

Thor先叉下一块送进嘴里，然后说：“我希望你喜欢，因为我非常喜欢。”

Loki吃了一点上面的奶油。“栗子？”

“对！怎么样？”

“还可以。”

“店里还有好几种栗子蛋糕，下次我带你去。”  
“下次？”Loki咬着叉子，忘记把它拿出来。

“就等我腿好一点。”Thor以为Loki是在问他什么时候。

Loki没想过他们会有‘下次’，听起来他们还可能继续有联系似的，他是说，他们明显就不是一个世界的人，离开医院连走的方向都会不一样，哪里有下次。

 

但晚上的时候Thor对他说了晚安，他看到Thor探出手轻轻撩开一点帘子，背对着走廊里惨白的灯光，微笑着对他说，晚安，Loki。


	3. Chapter 3

对于Thor来说，医院没有训练和比赛，是短暂忘却现实的乌托邦。对于Loki来说，医院没有工作和商业交往，是从未体验过的理想之地。对于他们双方各自，对方只是一个年纪稍长/幼的男人，和谐共处于一个四十平米的简单房间，生活重叠度不高但是没有冲突发生，偶尔会有被荷尔蒙吸引的错觉，但无人肯在意，更倾向于装糊涂。

 

 

8：13pm来自范达尔

——然后呢？

Thor抬头看了一眼墙壁，意在用余光看看Loki的状态，顺便一提，他们之间的隔帘已经彻底拉开了，上周医生进来检查的时候，因为随行人数较多，几位实习生失去了前排的学习机会，所以拉开了布帘好站到两床中间的过道上。

 

8：20pm发送至范达尔

——他爸骂了几句就走了。

 

8：21pm来自范达尔

——我是说他跟你，他跟你然后呢？

 

Thor挠了挠自己的额角，Loki那边传来一点响动，他有些心虚的退出了界面，在设置里上下滑动。

 

Loki扫了Thor一眼，然后自顾自的推着液瓶架去卫生间，他用余光看到Thor直起肩膀，一只手已经抬到半空，有话要说似的从喉咙里发出额的声音，Loki没打算停下，他的腿脚方便，只用三步就彻底把Thor和他的床抛在身后，但他在卫生间门口停下了，一只手轻轻推动液瓶架向前，他等在那里屏息听了一会，听到Thor叹息着靠回床上的时候翻了个白眼。

 

8：25pm发送至范达尔

——没有然后。

8：26pm来自范达尔

——什么他妈的叫没有然后？

8：27pm发送至范达尔

——就是他妈的没 有 然 后。

Thor扔下手机，不太确定自己之前在恋爱或者暧昧关系中使用过的任何一种态度能套用进现在的情况，总体来说，问题源头出自Loki，他看起来是完全不吃任何一套的类型。

也许他该等待，等待情况变得好一点，但这可能发生吗？Thor小心翼翼的从床上坐起来，看着落在卫生间外的影子出神，等听到东西坠落的声音以及Loki压抑着的低声咒骂之后，他确信没可能。

 

手机一直在震动，Thor把屏幕翻了过去，然后坚定不移的跳下了床，顺手去拿靠在墙上的拐杖，噢，现在它们可不在那。

 

 

-1小时前-

 

 

“你是网红吗？”Loki从十分钟前就在考虑这个问题，为什么他的病友直播起来话那么多。

“呃，不是。”Thor有些尴尬的愣了一下，然后指指屏幕看向Loki：“我只是个运动员，跟大家聊聊我的状况。”

Loki看到Thor把屏幕面向自己，他的视力不错，看到自己穿着病号服出现在镜头里有些尴尬，这形象在他看来算邋遢（但也享受），可出现在大众视野就是别的情况了，再加上屏幕下面的对话框刷新很快，Loki直起脖子让自己离开画面。

“拿开。”

Thor悻悻的收回手机，看到屏幕上的问题之后断断续续的回答，对，是我的室友。确实很帅。我不知道，私人问题就不要问吧。不能，他还有自己的事做。

Loki假装屏蔽了来自身边的所有信号，他对Thor正在进行的袒露私人生活的活动毫无兴趣，虽然他曾经参与了该软件开发，甚至投入了不少...

 

“Loki Laufeyson。”

Loki抬头，向着声音的源头看去。

“怎么？打算在这安度晚年吗？”噢，是他的父亲。

Thor看着门外的男人，一只手关闭了手机，整个人向Loki这边移动了一点，接着关切的问：“Loki？”

他没事。Loki抛去一个眼神，不过是他的父亲杀上门了而已，大概是因为他的失踪终于不可避免的带来了大麻烦，交易失败或者是股票下跌什么的，或者是之前他投资的产业赔的血本无归。

“多虑了，父亲，我会先送你走。”Loki走下床，他非常介意他唯一的亲人像别人的家人那样坐在床边跟他交流，那不是该出现在他身上的剧情。他走到公用餐桌，先一步坐到了Thor常坐的椅子上，他看着劳菲坐在对面，一如既往的嗤笑他的处境，接着等一顿像样的指责，但跟Loki先前设想的原因有所出入，他的父亲只是愤怒于为什么他不联系任何人。

“因为我不想。”Loki没想到劳菲会问出这么简单又愚蠢的问题，他的独断专行和随心所欲可是遗传的。

“噢你不想，你不想就可以一声不吭的呆在这，你不想就可以丢半条命，你不想...你不想就可以留给我一辆撞成狗屎一样的烂车，然后没告诉任何人你还活着！”劳菲捶向桌角，弗利嘉带来的花束跟花瓶一起抖瑟，他看着Loki冷静甚至厌倦的样子更是怒火中烧，巴不得对方还是当年只懂用沉默反抗的小孩，那么他就可以大声的、或者是用巴掌告诉他，你该告诉你的父亲一切！

“如果你担心那辆车，你可以从我的车库再开走一辆，如果你担心我手上的合约，你可以联系我的秘书，如果你讨厌我说‘我不想’，不好意思，我不想就是我不想，我可以‘不想’任何事。”

“听听你说的这些操蛋话，Loki，你真的以为你能随心所欲？还是你觉得你有了自己的银行卡，上面也有一串看起来能让人安心的数字，你就能放飞你自己啦？我告诉你，Laufeyson，Laufey—son！我的、儿子！在我这里，你从来不准有想和不想！”劳菲站起来，试图让Loki畏惧，他感觉血气上涌，好像有人正拿钉子钻他的额角，他抓着桌沿，费了点力气才让自己不要晃动。

“请冷静一下，这样会让护士误会的...”Thor走到餐桌旁，尽量远离战火，他对门外因为听到争吵而驻足的护士摆手，用口型说着一切都好。

这有点作用，劳菲本想将将矛头接着对准了Thor，好好回报对方打断他的行为，但等整个房间安静下来，他只觉得两腿虚软，没力气发火又坐回椅子上。Loki撑着脑袋看着这一切，在护士不放心推开门之后他偏着脑袋对她说一切都好。

护士离开病房，房间内再次和平令Thor松了一口气，他转身打算回到自己的床上，或者去卫生间呆一会。

“总之无论如何...”劳菲疲惫的说。

“你依然认为你可以操控我，就像指挥一条狗。”Loki打断劳菲。

Thor崩溃的闭上眼睛，知道这场争论远远没有落下帷幕。

“你造访的太匆忙了父亲，我都没能跟你好好介绍。”Loki离开座位，把打算远离的Thor重新拖进战场，他搭上对方的肩膀继续说：“这是我男朋友，我出车祸的原因是因为当时我们正在激吻，那可真是火辣，就像这样。”Loki吻上去。

 

这算好事吗？Thor第一个念头在大喊，在Loki将嘴巴贴上他的那一秒他就没什么惊吓或者犹豫的吻了回去，他们的鼻尖相撞，呼吸像粘合剂一样让他们的皮肉紧贴，他们身上只有相似的药水味，但混合在一起吸进去居然是甜甜的味道。

这算好事。

这算好事吗？Loki闭上眼睛，在十岁以后他就发誓不会冲动，或者是不会冲动做任何事，但现在，他将家庭矛盾全新升级的同时还惹上了别的麻烦，在充满消毒水和芬芳花香的病房与病友激烈的交流唇语，他的身体还在积极对Thor做出反应，但该死的他爸爸还在旁边。

他不知道。

 

他们都没注意到劳菲是什么时候离开的，辱骂和摔门的动静都觉得远在天边，接吻总是太美好了，也许因为他们最近都过得像苦行僧，所以此刻很难坚定果决的从甜蜜中抽身，脑内疯狂分泌的多巴胺让他们忽略掉了时间地点以及对方和自己的身份，他们只是两个人，在一起住了几周，互相照顾，感到快乐的两个人。

多巴胺足以支持他们滚到床上去，如果没有石膏碍手碍脚的话。当使人迷糊的情愫一旦中断，时间地点身份所有一切令人尴尬的信息席卷归来但没有一场性爱做缓冲的话，情况会很糟糕，而这种糟糕在沉默和试图假装正常中更难收拾。

 

 

范达尔仍然坚定不移的联系Thor，Thor陷入了躺回床上还是去拿拐杖的双重难题，在这时候Loki碰巧离开了卫生间，他很轻易的就看破Thor此刻的窘境，走到他们先前拥吻的地点捡起拐杖，然后镇定的递给Thor。

“别把那当一回事。”Loki拍拍Thor的肩膀，让自己看上去过分冷静。

“你不打算当回事？”Thor拿过拐杖，他跟着Loki走了两步。

“因为根本无事发生。”Loki转身，看着Thor的眼睛再次重复，他不是第一次对同性或是异性说这句话，通常这句话杀伤力十足，即使对方还残余一点战力，最多只是恳求他确认是不是真的。

Thor显然没能顺利的接受这些，他拄着拐杖像旁边滑了一下，不合时宜的出糗。Loki刻意让自己表现的注意到了这点，并且嘲弄。

“你以为你能当无事发生。”Thor并不在乎Loki的态度，他压根不在乎这点小手段，他必须得到实话。

“不然你以为我们能发生什么，男孩？”Loki甚至故意鄙夷的打量Thor好让对方觉得尴尬羞愧，这简直是他用过最卑劣的手段，他感到恼火。

“任何事。”Thor耸肩，他希望Loki能坦然一点，Loki在拒绝，可他明白这并不是发自真心。

 

Loki嘲弄的笑了一下，然后说了些什么，他自己都没太注意，他的注意力根本就是一盘散沙，他没想过气氛会突然变得这么严肃，他以为小孩总是很好打发。他看着Thor，对方始终是一副茫然不可置信的样子，似乎想不到发生转变的因素到底是什么，他们都知道身份地位什么的都是屁话，确实，他不是不能和Thor在一起，他们之间几乎没有任何阻碍，他翻脸的唯一理由就是他厌倦了再来一段平平无奇的恋情，两个人之间的火花轻而易举的就熄灭，太无趣了，虽然Thor看起来跟他之前的情人有些不同，但又有多少不同？他不愿意在这事情上下注。

 

“好吧。”Thor突然放松下来，他想着，就他妈的随你去吧。“刚才的事就当我还你买糖钱，反正我们确实不是一路人。”Thor伸手比划着他们两个的差距。

Loki抿着嘴巴点点头，甚至对Thor展露出笑脸，但他心里想的只有操你Thor，没什么理由，就是操你的Thor。

 

比起大多数跟他们情况相似的事件，他们的处理方式和结果可能值得夸赞，毕竟没有出现不欢而散或者是大打出手的情况。

第二天在护士送来病餐之前，Loki就收到通知可以转移到单人病房，莱拉莉毫无讽刺意味的向Loki传达这个好消息，Loki神情自若的表达感谢和欣喜。

 

“Odinson先生，你的新室友一会就到了哦。”莱拉莉简单检查了一下Thor的设备。

Thor微笑着点头然后冲着即将离开Loki说：“再见，Loki。”

“再见，Thor。”Loki看上去心情不错，走出病房路过窗户的时候对着Thor挥手。

Thor丧气的躺下去，把那本刚才装模作样研究的生殖系统健康守则扔到一边，他走下床，刚才他没有看见莱拉莉拿走Loki的病例板，真是上帝保佑。Thor拿起Loki的病例，后退几步靠在从窗户看不到的墙角，食指在纸上滑动，在出生年月那一栏急刹。

才两岁，Loki只比他大两岁。Thor咬牙，狠狠的看向Loki的床位，只是两岁，居然居高临下的鄙视了他这么久。

 

 

莱拉莉跟Loki告别，她不负责单人病房。

“这个帮你放在哪里？”

Loki抬头，看到莱拉莉晃了晃手里的半袋爆米花，那其实是属于Thor的，前天Thor的朋友帮他拿来了平板，当晚就理所应当成了电影之夜，Thor强行征用了他半个床位，他们挤在他的病床上，Thor不得不把一条腿放在旁边的椅子上好让自己不要掉下床去，他们就这么紧靠着看了一晚上速度与激情，Thor高谈阔论了一些汽车知识，并强势要求Loki尝一尝他的爆米花。

 

“扔了吧。”Loki冲着垃圾桶扬扬下巴，然后离开病房。

他其实并没有什么地方想去，单人病房在普通病房楼上三层，但整体结构并没有什么不同，一样的走廊一样的服务台，只是他们的病房位置在这一层是吸烟室，Loki摸摸口袋走进去，烟也是范达尔带给Thor的，他从Thor那里收到一盒，但没有打火机。

“需要吗？”

有人递给他打火机。

“多谢。”Loki接过点燃，深呼吸。

这算是个不错的开端，递来打火机的男人开始逐步攀谈，Loki一一回应，回答甚至算有趣，他习惯并且精通于这个，他有太多次需要在不想说话的时候与人热情交谈。

“你住在哪个房间？”

“我住在楼下，605。”Loki熄灭烟头，他离开的时候才想起他还没看到那个人长什么样子。

 

 

意料之内的，劳菲很快派人‘接’他出院，Loki懒得发生冲突，况且在两个保镖的控制下他折着一条胳膊确实略占下风。他夹在两个人中间离开病房，有些心烦意乱。

走向电梯的前詹姆斯先去值班医生那里帮他取药，温斯顿陪他一起在外面等待，Loki在这时候忽然想讥讽几句，比如对他做了这些事会有什么后果之类的，但他转过头碰巧看见有人从前面走来，表情不算和善。

詹姆斯在这时候出来，他和温斯顿并不清楚面前的人是谁，直到对方挡住他们的去路。

“请让开，先生。”詹姆斯先说，他看向Loki，Loki正盯着面前的男人，一脸等待好戏发生。

 

Thor在温斯顿打算拍他肩膀之前就挥起拐杖打向了对方的脸，他听到Loki笑了一声，在詹姆斯向前的时候Loki用自己的石膏手撞上了詹姆斯的脖子，他早知道这两个人中看不中用。

詹姆斯和温斯顿倒在地上，剧烈咳嗽和谩骂招来了全楼层的医生和护士。Thor拉着他跑向电梯，得意的看向热闹的源头说：“我猜你不想，所以、”

他们走进电梯，Loki打断了Thor要按一层的动作，他按亮了顶层。电梯缓慢上行，安静的就像每一个他们住在一起的夜晚，Loki能听到从Thor剧烈起伏的胸口中传出的心跳声，跟他的慌乱的急促的心跳声交织在一起，伴随着带着笑的喘息。

Loki先走出电梯，他听到远处有人走动，他走向楼梯间，万幸通往天台的门没有挂锁，Loki轻轻扭动门把，冷风迎面吹来，他们都穿的太少了，但都没有迟疑的走了出去，Thor拉着他坐到电箱侧面的台阶上，一个挡风但是连月光也被隔绝的角落。

Thor费力把自己的石膏腿放直在台阶上，然后向后靠去感觉舒服了些。也许全世界都没人知道他们在这，没人知道他们坐在狭小的角落避风，没人知道这有多好。Thor看向Loki，他们都冷静下来，像是找到一个短暂落脚点的旅人，最后还是要启程。

“听着，刚才，我只是、你明白，所以我不想让你觉得、”

“我想。”Loki转身，他向前探了一点身体，月光终于能落在他身上，穿过他的头发，稀疏的落在眼睛鼻子还有嘴巴上，他像在发光。

“我想，Thor。”


End file.
